A Friend In Need Pt 3
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers continue their fights against Count Dregon's army and Repellentor.
1. Battle

A FRIEND IN NEED PT 3

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

The Green Ranger raised his dagger to his lips as the Red, Pink, Blue, and Yellow Rangers called for their Thunderzords. Each zord attacked Repellentor who retaliated with his own assault. From the Command Center, Angela and Richie watched anxiously.

"Be careful you guys," Angela murmured. They winced as the monster fired a blast at the Rangers. _Oh, I really hope they can do this_, the girl thought to herself. They weren't all together, and two of them were sick. As if sensing her worry, Richie and Alpha both reached over and patted her on the arm reassuringly.

"They can do this. They never lose," Richie confidently reminded her. Then the Griffin Thunderzord took a hard hit and they all winced.

"Zordon, we need a little help over here!" the Green Ranger called into his communicator and Alpha immediately sent in the other zords. The zords were brought together to create the Thundermegazord and the two zords double-teamed Repellentor. He roared and shot them both with waves of energy/

"Alpha, keep trying to reach the other Rangers, using alternate frequencies. The Rangers must be all together if they are to vanquish Rita and Zedd's latest creation," Zordon said and Alpha did as he was told. However, there was still nothing but static and dead air. Despite this, Alpha kept searching.

"Man, I hate just standing here!" Richie stated with a sigh.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Angela wondered.

"Yes. If you could slow tune your communicators to each of the frequencies I try, maybe we can get something," Alpha replied. Richie and Angela looked at each other.

"It's worth a shot," Richie stated.

"Let's do it," Angela agreed and they both started fiddling with the 'talk' button on their communicators. While this was going on, Repellentor continued to fight against the Dragonzord and the Thundermegazord. Inside their zords, the Red and Pink Rangers attempted to focus.

"You guys all right? You sure you can do this?" the Blue Ranger checked.

"I'm fine," the Red and Pink Rangers chorused. They all groaned as the zord was hit again. On the moon, Zedd and Rita watched in delight.

"Oh, what a fight!" Rita raved. "And for once, we're winning!" she continued.

"Yes, and even though they're fighting along with the other Rangers for the time being, I'm sure it'll be just a matter of time before Zordon insists that the Red and Pink Rangers sit the battle out because of their ailments," Zedd responded.

"And then-" Goldar threw his head back and laughed. "And then-" He laughed again. "We'll crush them!" He laughed a third time, Scorpina joining him.


	2. Calling For Backup

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

The zords continued to fight the monster as Angela and Richie helped Alpha continue searching for a signal that would reach the other Rangers. Out of the corner of his eye, Richie saw the monster strike the Thundermegazord. "Zordon, we have to get Jase and Kim out of there. They're too sick," he said.

"He's right, Zordon. And we still haven't found a frequency that'll reach the other Rangers! Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" the robot exclaimed.

"Alpha, Richie, and Angela. Try rerouting our signal through the galactic space chipper," Zordon instructed.

"The what?" Angela and Richie chorused.

"It'll help us cut through the interference," Alpha told them and he quickly pressed some buttons on the console.

"I hope they're all right," Angela murmured.

"It's working! Hooray!" Alpha cried.

"He's right. It's going through loud and clear," Richie reported, reading the data. He and Angela cheered happily and slapped five. On Edenoi, the Black, Silver, and Gold Rangers continued to fight the Plague Patrol while Masked Rider took on the Cogwortz. The Black Ranger was kicked to the ground. His communicator went off as he scrambled to his feet.

"I read you, Alpha," he reported.

"Zack, the other Rangers are fighting one of Rita and Zedd's monsters. How soon will you be able to return to Earth?" Alpha queried.

"I don't know, Alpha. We have a pretty hairy situation up here and I wouldn't feel right just leaving them," the Black Ranger answered.

"Zack, what's going on?" the Gold Ranger questioned as he fought, seeing his friend talking into his communicator.

"We're needed back home, so we gotta wrap this up pretty quickly," the Black Ranger answered, throwing a punch, which was followed by a leg sweep. With that, the Black, Gold, and Silver Rangers intensified their fighting, punching, kicking, and throwing the creatures over their shoulders. The Gold Ranger kicked a member of the Plague Patrol, knocking him to the ground. On the moon, Zedd had taken to his Chamber Of Command, while Rita was still watching the battle.

"Yes. We've got them on the ropes," she smirked.

"Your plan was brilliant, Empress," Goldar told her.

"Yes, I know." She let out a devious chuckle as she zeroed in on the Rangers and Repellentor. Back on Edenoi, the Rangers, the Masked Rider, and his companions had successfully driven the Plague Patrol and Cogworz away. Meanwhile, in the youth center, Hilary, Zane, Tina, Chris, and Justin had walked in and had gathered around the counter.

"Hey, Ernie. Where's Richie?" Justin questioned.

"I don't know. He took off with Angela, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and Aisha when the girls got sick and I haven't seen him since," Ernie replied. "So Curtis offered to help me out," he replied.

"They got sick?" Justin echoed and shared a look with the others. _I wonder if something's going on_, he thought to himself. If Zedd and Rita were up to something, he hoped the others were careful. Bulk and Skull walked up to them.

"Everything all right?" Bulk asked. Justin looked around and then lowered his voice.

"I don't know. Ernie said the others took off when Angela and Trini got sick all of a sudden," he replied.

"New monster you think?" Skull queried in the same tone. The others shrugged.

"It's possible," Hilary stated. They all looked at each other worriedly. Then, the two girls who Bulk and Skull had seen talking burst into laughter.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Zane asked.

"The same thing they've **been** talking about the whole time they've been-the Power Rangers," Skull replied.

"I think White Ranger's the cutest," the blonde girl stated.

"Not as cute as the Green Ranger," dark-haired girl responded.

"Janice, Sally, no one knows who they are. How would you know if they're cute or not?" Justin pointed out.

"Because of moves like theirs. It's obvious that they've **got** to be hot," Janice, the girl with blonde hair, replied.

"Oh, brother," Tina said with a stifled laugh.

"Are you girls **still** talking about the Power Rangers?" another boy asked, turning in his seat.

"So?" Sally shot back.

"Get another topic. Everyone here has had to listen to you going on and on and on and on and on and on. It's getting redundant," he told them. The girls sniffed and turned back to each other to continue their conversation. Back on Edenoi, the Masked Rider had decided to finish things.

"Electo-Saber Activate!" he called. His sword crackled with energy and he fired upon the remainder of Dregon's forces. The few that managed to survive took off before they too could be destroyed.

"Masked Rider, Deactivate!" the Masked Rider called and seconds later, he was back in his civilian form. On his ship, Count Dregon fumed as his minions came in.

"Those Spandexed beings beat my army. Impossible," he growled. "Well, did you at least manage to capture the Masked Rider?"

"Regrettably, no, Sire. He escaped."

"Escaped? I must be hearing things. Did you say 'Escaped'?"

"Yes. Those strangers in multi-colored costumes were helping him." The Count growled. This was not acceptable! He **would** have the Masked Rider powers for his own and nothing and no one was going to get in his way.

"They appeared to have come from another planet, Sire. When they leave, we'll be able to follow them home." Dregon grinned, his eyes flashing with evil malice.

"And then we will **destroy** them."


	3. Returning To Action

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

On the moon, Rita had been watching the whole thing. _So…Count Dregon's trying to mess with the Rangers, is he? Well, let him have the trouble with them_, she thought. She didn't care **who** destroyed the Rangers as long as they were destroyed. Back in Angel Grove, the Dragon and Thundermegazord were still fighting Repellentor. The Pink and Red Rangers began to cough and sneeze.

"Okay, I think you guys need to go back," the Blue Ranger stated.

"No, we can work," the Red Ranger insisted.

"Yeah," the Pink Ranger agreed. They both sneezed.

"You're no good to us this way," the Yellow Ranger stated.

"Pink and Red, I'm ordering you to stand down and return home," the Green Ranger told them. The two grumbled but did as they were told. As soon as they were home, they demorphed, took some more medicine, and then climbed back into bed. _This is so embarrassing_, Jason thought to himself. _This has never happened before in my entire career_, he continued. Then, he yawned and closed his eyes. Kimberly, however, had no such thoughts due to the fact that she had fallen asleep immediately. In the Command Center, Angela and Richie looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"Why were Jase and Kim sent back?" Richie wondered.

"They had become too ill to fight any longer," Zordon answered as they watched the other Rangers double up their work. On Edenoi, Dex faced Zack, Rocky, and Adam.

"I can't thank you enough for your courageous fighting for the cause of Edenoi," Dex told them.

"Hey, man. Anything for the side of good," Zack responded.

"Yeah, we were glad to help," Rocky added.

"I'm just sorry we have to cut our visit short, but our friends need us back home," Zack continued.

"You have your planet to protect, as do I," Dex said.

"Good luck, Dex. Keep us informed of your welfare," Adam said.

"Of course," Dex replied.

"Yeah, Alpha was really worried about everyone here-especially Lexion," Zack told them.

"It is good to know that we have friends such as you that we can count on," Dex said. "Now, go on. Your planet is waiting." He held out a hand. "To the Power."

"To the Power," Zack repeated, shaking his hands. Then, he Rocky, and Adam teleported out and landed in the Thundermegazord, unaware that Count Dregon had seen them teleporting.

"The intruders have left! Follow them!" he ordered. His general piloted the ship in the direction that they had seen the Black, Gold, and Silver streams of light. On the moon, Zedd had also seen their routine and came stomping out of the Chamber Of Command.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'VE RETURNED! COUNT DREGON CAN'T EVEN DESTROY THREE LOUSY RANGERS!" he roared.

"I knew it was too bad to be true," his wife grumbled. _So much for being the evilest of evil_, she thought to herself, recalling what she had heard about him. On Earth, Repellentor blasted the two zords, knocking them down. The Rangers tried to get back up, but the creature kept blasting at them, keeping them from doing so. Repellentor laughed and through the visors of the two zords, the Rangers watched as the monster approached them.


	4. Endings And Beginnings

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

Repellentor approached and once he was close enough, kicked the Thundermegazord.

"We gotta convert our power!" the Black Ranger shouted.

"I'm on it, Zack!" the Blue Ranger exclaimed and quickly pressed some controls, allowing the zord to stand. The Thundermegazord continually punched Repellentor giving the Dragonzord time to rise to its feet. The two zords double-teamed the monster again, knocking him back. The Dragonzord spun around, striking Repellentor with its tail. Repellentor fell to the ground with a cry. Then, he got back up and fired at them once more.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"THUNDER SABER NOW!" The monster backed up nervously. Empress hadn't said anything about weapons. He didn't have anything to defend himself with. Then, he narrowed his eyes and charged. He was going to annihilate the Rangers. As he headed for them, the Thundermegazord unsheathed its sword, which shone with power. A ball of energy flew from the zord and hit the monster, destroying it. On the moon, Zedd and Rita fumed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT US AGAIN!" she shrieked.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" he cried. "If Count Dregon hears about this, **I**'**ll** never hear the end of it," he continued. "I will destroy the Power Rangers! I will! I will! I will! I will! I **will**!" Rita turned from him and rolled her eyes. Unnoticed, by the overlord, Finster let out a small smile. He had been in his lab when the monster had been destroyed and he had been pleased to see a very slight drop in Zedd's powers appear on a hidden indicator on the clock. Empress Rita's plan was going splendidly. Back at Ernie's, Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, Chris, Curtis, Bulk, and Skull met at a table.

"Well, everything seems to be back to normal, I mean-no one's getting sick. I guess that means they did it," Zane commented in a lone tone.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that have been awful if they hadn't succeeded? With that thing loose, it could've had bad repercussions," Chris agreed as Richie came up.

"Hey, guys. Can I get you anything?" he asked and the others ordered various smoothies.

"Hey, where are they anyway?" Skull asked.

"In the Command Center. They said they'd stop by later," Tina replied. In the Command Center, Zordon gazed upon the teens.

"Welcome back, Zack, Rocky, and Adam. I'm happy that you were able to help the Edeonites before coming back to Angel Grove," he said.

"And **I**'**m** happy to learn that King Lexion is safe on Edenoi," Alpha stated. "He's such a wise and noble leader," he continued.

"Alpha, you're gushing," Rocky chuckled and Aisha elbowed him in the side, resulting in a small grunt.

"And Dex was pretty amazing too," Adam said.

"Yeah, you should've seen the way he became the Masked Rider. It was morphinominal," Rocky added.

"**Very** morphinominal," Zack agreed.

"From what you three have told me, it is evident that King Lexion has chosen well in bestowing the Masked Rider Powers on Dex," Zordon said.

"Zordon, what do you think is going to happen to the people of Edenoi?" Adam wondered. "Do you think Dex and Lexion will be able to get them all away from the planet on time?" The other Rangers looked at each other worriedly.

"Yes, Adam. I have known them to be a strong-willed people and have faith that they'll succeed," Zordon answered.

"Count Dregon was nothing short of a nightmare, I'll tell you that," Rocky grumbled.

"I'll say," Zack and Adam chorused.

"You know, it's too bad that we couldn't have spent more time with them…Dex especially," Zack mused.

"There is much we can learn from them. Perhaps there will be another chance," Zordon said. What they didn't know was that Dregon's ship was traveling through space.

"All hail! All hail! His Evil Majesty, Count Dregon is on the bridge," the female announced again.

"Sire!"

"Your Majesty!"

"My plans for the conquest of the planet Earth are complete," Dregon announced.

"Excellent, Sire. Tell us."

"I will annihilate those who aid Masked Rider and the rest of the people of Earth shall be conscripted into my army of slaves." He laughed.

"A plan as bold as it is cold," one of his henchmen praised. Dregon laughed again. In a hidden cavern on the planet Edenoi, Dex paced around nervously. Then, he approached his grandfather.

"The time has come, Dex," Lexion told him, gazing upon him sadly. _I hate that we must part, but it is time_, he added to himself.

"But Grandfather, I can't just leave you," Dex insisted. _No! I will not! I refuse!_ he thought to himself.

"But you must. It is too late for our planet now. Our spirits will live on to guide you to your destiny," Lexion responded.

"My destiny?" Dex repeated.

"Planet Earth is Dregon's next target, and while the Rangers that you told me about guard it, they can only protect a small portion of the planet." Dex tensed. This was true. It was not as if they could afford to be spread out across the whole Earth for very long. "It will be up to **you** to help protect it from destruction." Dex nodded, showing that he understood his duties. "Now…go. Before it is too late."

"Grandfather…I will love you," the boy stated, putting in as much love as he could into the words.

"And I, you," the old man replied, doing the same. They hugged.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I really struggled with the ending since I really have no intentions of using Masked Rider again, but I figured I'd keep it as it was in case I changed my mind down the road.


End file.
